


the beat

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#SWAG2016 Prompt - swiggity swag team French Fries in the bag.</p>
<p>prompt: basically that but I mean their heigh difference makes it awkward as hell? oh yah but they work it out, idk make yuu sit on the soap holding thingy or somthn thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beat

Admittedly, Yuu hadn't had the most innocent of intentions when he invited himself over to Asahi's place after practice. Sure there had been the _pretext_ of homework when anybody asked, but they both knew pretty damn well they were just going to spend the time before Asahi's parents got home to fool around.   
  
But somehow, he hadn't been expecting this.   
  
The glass walls of the Azumane family's enclosed shower felt cool along his back and the steam made his head feel a little woozy. At least, it could have been the steam - or it could have been Asahi's tongue shoved up his ass. It could have gone either way, really.   
  
His legs dangled lamely over Asahi's shoulders, as the much bigger, much stronger boy held him up. His left hand was strong against Yuu's hips, keeping him steady while his right hand squeezed at a cheek to hold him open. His tongue traced around the rim in between rough trusts, and Yuu couldn't help but feel totally helpless to it.   
  
His hands scrabbled for purchase in Asahi's hair, fingers tangling into the wet locks. "F-fuck...Asahi-san. Don't st-stop, please," he keened between pants.   
  
Asahi couldn't really answer around a mouth full of ass but, if the low growl and increased pace were anything to go by, it was pretty obvious that he agreed. His right hand tightened, nails digging into soft flesh and making marks that probably wouldn't fade for at least a day.   
  
Just as Yuu thought he was going to burst, Asahi's mouth trailed away, making it's way up his thigh. "Yuu...Yuu..." he said gently, nipping at the skin.   
  
"I-I...I'm not done," he whimpered, feeling just a little pathetic, but he was _so close_ and if Asahi would just go a little bit more...well, "come on Asahi-san, please."   
  
"I know, I know. I just...I want..." he groaned and pressed his face into Yuu's hip, which was also _way_ too close to his dick and he'd probably come with just a little bit of friction, "I wanna fuck you. I really, really want to."   
  
Oh.   
  
Oh well that...that was totally okay. Better, even. Yuu was totally, one-hundred-percent, absolutely okay with that.   
  
Yuu tightened his fingers in Asahi's hair. "God, yes, fuck _yes_. Just hurry up."   
  
When Asahi stood Yuu back on his legs, they felt like jelly. If it wasn't for Asahi's hands on his arms and they extra support they brought, he probably would have slid down onto the floor. The steam in the shower covered the decently sized, Nishinoya Yuu-shaped space on the glass and Yuu wanted to apologize to the beating the Azumane's water heater must have been taking because of their shenanigans. All thoughts about appliances and their feelings left his head, though, as Asahi ducked down to press their lips together. He opened his mouth so their tongues could meet, taking his own initiative as he sucked on Asahi's. His hands reached up and spread across the taller boy's firm pectoral muscles.   
  
It all honesty, Yuu could have stayed there for hours. Sure, the taste wasn't anything super appealing at the moment (of course), but kissing Asahi was probably one of his favorite things in the world. Still he was painfully hard and this closeness was doing nothing to solve that. He figured Asahi was probably feeling the same way too, since he was taking the utmost care to make sure their erections wouldn't brush up against each other.   
  
So, Yuu was the one to break them apart - ignoring the line of spit between them. "Asahi-saaaan."   
  
Asahi swallowed and nodded, "Y-yeah, right, um...can you turn around? I mean, I probably should stretch you out a little, I don't have lube but—"   
  
"It's fine! I trust you." With that, Yuu turned his back to Asahi and braced his hands against the glass.  
  
One of Asahi's hands went back to his hip and his lips pressed against his shoulder, "Thank you." His free hand ghosted over the small of Yuu's back for just a moment, before reaching lower.   
  
As Asahi's index finger pressed inside of him, slowly, achingly, Yuu's hips pushed forward reflexively. The head of his cock gently pressed against the glass and _wow_. It wasn't the friction he'd been craving since Asahi stopped rimming him, but it still felt amazing, especially considering the fact it hadn't been touched since they'd first gotten into the shower. He thrusted his hips experimentally and moaned as shock waves traveled down his body.   
  
Just as suddenly though, Asahi's hand moved away from his hip and wrapped around his dick. It gently squeezed and Asahi used the force of his hand to push Yuu's hips away from the wall. "No. Not yet," he said firmly, with a bite in his voice that Yuu didn't hear often. Whenever he did hear it, it was admittedly a major turn on. It was gone just as quickly though, "Um, I mean, uh...I want us to do it together, so, could y-"   
  
"Asahi-san, boss me around more, please." He trusted his hips shallowly into Asahi's hand.   
  
Luckily Asahi seemed to get the message right away, and squeezed again. "Don't come until I say so," he said in that previous tone, and Yuu shivered, "okay?"   
  
He moaned and nodded his head, closing his eyes as he did so.   
  
With that, Asahi pressed a second finger into him, scissoring in a steady rhythm. His hand moved back to Yuu's hip, keeping him firmly in place for the duration.   
  
"Do you think you need a third one?"   
  
He leaned back against Asahi's fingers "N-no, I'm fine..." he made a breathy noise and leaned back again, "I think. I don't know. I just want to do it already."   
  
"Y-yeah, same..." Asahi removed his fingers and patted Yuu's hip, "Turn around, I'll pick you up again."  
  
Normally, he would have huffed and asked if that was a comment about his height, but by that point he was too keyed up to even think about it. He turned and laughed sheepishly, looking up at Asahi, "Maybe next time we should do this in the bathtub, huh? Then I can lean over and you can have your way with me without screwing up your knees."   
  
Asahi wrapped his arms around Yuu, cupping his ass as he lifted him up, "I like seeing your face better," he pressed him up against the glass, "wrap your legs around me."   
  
He followed the instructions, and wrapped his arms around Asahi's neck as well, for good measure. "I like seeing your face too." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I like _you_."   
  
It didn't hurt too much when Asahi pushed inside, but Yuu definitely could have used more prep than the shower allowed. Nevertheless, the tightness felt satisfying enough to overshadow any pain. He tangled his hands back into Asahi's hair, "Oh god...move please."  
  
Asahi's hips drew back and came forward with a snap, pushing Yuu upwards. On the next thrust he pushed down in time with it, and eventually the two of them found a steady pace that, hopefully, wouldn't end in bodily harm.   
  
As Yuu got closer and closer still to his climax, he tried to bring one of his hands down to his now straining erection.   
  
Before he could do that, Asahi pressed him harder into the glass. He buried his face into Yuu's next, biting out a, "not yet" as he increased his speed.  
  
He whimpered at that. He honest to god actually whimpered at that. It was mortifying and he'd never admit it outside of the situation, but it was seriously all he could do. It wasn't out of pain or fear either. No, it was a whimper of pure anticipation.   
  
His head began to spin and it was hard to keep his eyes open. His skin tingled and his lungs burned as he tried to catch his breath, while his legs tightened around Asahi's waist. The sound of water falling around them thrummed in his ears and Asahi's breath made his neck feel dry. It was overwhelming, overstimulating, and addicting.   
  
Just when Yuu felt like he was going to pass out (or die, but wow, what a way to go), Asahi's hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping furiously. This time instead of a whimper, a groan, or even a moan - Yuu _screamed_. His head tipped back and the bump made him feel woozy, but he couldn't even give a rat's ass at that point. "Asahi! _Asahi!_ " Pleasure shot through his whole body, shooting through his fingers and toes, and it felt like all of his muscles were tightening like a guitar string.   
  
As Yuu came down from his high, he felt the warm, sloppy sensation of Asahi slipping out of him. He sighed and rested his head on Asahi's shoulder, "Wow..."   
  
"Yeah...wow," Asahi quietly agreed, nosing along his hairline.   
  
They stood there for just a little while, taking no mind of the freezing cold water or sticky feeling of jizz on their skin. Eventually, though, Asahi had to put Yuu down and while the other boy needed help standing, they cleaned up as best as they could.   
  
When they stepped out of the shower, Asahi sat Yuu down on the edge of the tub - taking the time to wrap a towel around him before putting on around his own waist. They exchanged a few kisses, chaste, quick, and comforting, as they dried off.   
  
"Do you need help getting back to my room?" Asahi asked as he finished getting dressed.  
  
"Hmmm...I'm not sure, you _were_ pretty rough with me." Yuu laughed as Asahi's expression, "I'm _fine_ , Asahi-san, chill...but I wouldn't mind if you carried. me."   
  
Asahi rolled his eyes, but still leaned down for Yuu to climb on his back, "Don't worry me like that, you know I can't take it."   
  
"I know, I know." He situated himself on Asahi's back as the taller boy stood up. He nuzzled his face behind his ear, "But I think that's what I like best about you."   
  
"O-oh...um...thanks, I guess." Even though Yuu couldn't see it, he could still tell that there was a smile on Asahi's face.   
  
"No problem. Now come on, I need a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> 1.7k for a kink meme fill what even is. And to think, I thought about adding more sin to this, what the hell self. 
> 
> Also never use water and spit for lube, kids. It dries out too fast. This is all fic logic.


End file.
